


Darling, Make A Mess Of Me

by teenuviel1227



Series: Commissions July-August 2018 [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbating together, Mutual Masturbation, a bit of plot, commission, male squirting (yeah it's a thing), very smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: Jae and Brian discover edging videos on camboy twitter--and decide to give it a go with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for Ness. Thank you for trusting me with this. 
> 
> Twitter/CC-@teenuviel1227; you guys can check my pinned tweet on Twitter for commissions info.

“Fuck--” Jae’s breathless, a hand on his hard cock as he struggles to get off, letting the flesh of his palm linger on the head of his cock before rolling back down to his shaft and starting again.

Beside him, his bestfriend Brian has his eyes half-shut, open just wide enough to see what’s going on on screen--one man sits naked in a chair with his hands tied behind his back while the other man jerks him off, bringing him to the edge only to let off, grinning as his partner whines and bucks his hips, searching for friction.

“--motherfucker--” Brian squirts all over himself, cursing as he hurries to pull down his boxers, realizing that the cumstains will be extra hard to wash out since he’s spending the night at Jae’s and won’t be able to do laundry ‘til morning.

“--Jesus fuck--” Jae lets himself climax, spilling onto his hands, unable to resist the temptation to swipe at some of the cum and use it to overstimulate himself, going until he spurts a second time.

On screen, the man tied to the chair cums--and then the dom doesn’t let up, palms the head of his cock relentlessly, going and going until he squirts, the clear liquid pouring down his thighs, onto the floor.

They lean back on the couch, breathless.

It’s weird--this thing that he and Brian like to do. It isn’t that they necessarily _think_ of each other that way. It’s just that they happened to like the same porn--or so Jae tells himself. They started doing it last year, on one fateful night when they’d had a little bit too much weed, had eaten one too many Snickers bars, and Jae had clicked something on Brian’s phone that was definitely _not_ the Wendy’s Twitter page which they’d intended to troll. Instead, the Chromecast started playing a video of two men: one bound to a pillar, his hands cuffed behind him, the other jerking him off, bringing him to the edge and the letting off.

Jae’s heart had jumped in his chest--and he’d been unsure what to do as he found himself getting hard, found himself absolutely unable to hide his arousal. He’d felt the same creeping into his veins, the blush working its way up his cheeks.

And then Brian had looked up from rolling a joint and said in that sleepy, low voice that Jae loves, “Oh. My favorite one.”

To Jae’s surprise, Brian hadn’t asked him to turn it off, hadn’t even made an effort to cover up the fact that he kept the tweet pinned to his screen. Instead, he’d walked over with lube and tissue taken from a ziploc in his overnight bag, propped a leg up onto the coffee table and started palming himself through his boxers.

“Here. You can have some lube,” Brian had said, taking a pump himself and shimmying his shorts down his hips, his cock springing free, already fully hard and leaking. “It’s a pump bottle so it doesn’t get all gross.

“Thanks,” Jae had said, trying to keep his cool, trying not to let on that he could see _everything_ \--the dip of Brian’s pelvis, the swell of his hips, the flesh of his thighs, his cock throbbing as he swept his palm over it, trying to ignore the fact that when he pulled his sweatpants down and started to stroke himself, he could see Brian watching him too from out of the corner of his eye--that part of the arousal had less to do with what they were watching and more to do with what was happening right there on the couch.

At the beginning, they’d needed weed, had used everything--a barely-passed midterm, some passing fling with a guy or a girl, hell, a quarterlife crisis episode--as an excuse to get high and jerk off together. But eventually, the excuses they could use dwindled and eventually, they’d developed their own code, their own private language.

_Movie night?_

Of course, they never talked about it otherwise. Even when Brian slept over, in the morning they talked about everything else--school, their friends and the stupid shenanigans they’d gotten into that week, music, comic books--but never that. Never after the short playlist of clips that they’d built between them stopped playing, never after both of them were sated and had creamed all over themselves.

But lately, a thought has been nagging at Jae: the product of a weird wet dream that he’d had a couple of weeks ago. In the dream, they’d been watching the video one moment and _in_ the video the next. But instead of being spectators they were in the act of it themselves--Brian sitting naked in a chair, hands bound behind his back. In the dream, Jae had loved seeing him like that, loved the expression that crossed his face, that crease forming between his eyebrows as his hips bucked with pleasure, as his breath hitched from arousal--and then the desperate whines that escaped his lips, that broke the silence in the room, as Jae let off, refusing to touch him, refusing to let him get off.

Jae had woken up in a puddle of cum, his boxers soaked through--and since then, hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it.

Because sure, things were awesome now--but how much better would it be if they actually _did_ what they’d always fantasized about.

“You okay?” Brian asks, clapping Jae on the shoulder. “Dude you look like someone sucked the soul out of you.”

Jae just grins, too spent to come up with a quick remark.

“I was just thinking about something."

“Yeah?” Brian asks. “What about?’

Jae puts a hand over Brian’s, notes that Brian doesn’t flinch even if it’s the hand he’d used to pleasure himself.

“Do you--I mean would you be--open to trying _that_ out?” Jae nods at the screen.

Brian raises an eyebrow, a mischievous grin slowly spreading across his face.

“Oh, you dirty boy.”

Jae lets out a soft laugh, shrugs. “I’m curious.”

“Hrrrrm.” Brian pretends to muse even if his mind’s already made up. “On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“I want to be the one tied up.”

Jae grins. “Perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s like a rollercoaster: the build-up is slow but after the tipping point, neither of them can stop. They first do it the next week--this time, the text from Jae is a bit longer:  _ Movie night? I don’t have cuffs though.  _ And this time, there isn’t a reply: only a photo from Brian of a selection of cuffs at the local costume store captioned  _ well pick one.  _

They settle on bedazzled--purple with fur, the chain-links real metal. 

They do it in the living room: the set-up familiar. On the table, the lube and box of tissues, on the couch, Brian sat with his legs apart. But this time, there isn’t the noise from the TV, this time it’s just the two of them, suddenly equal parts nervous and turned on. Brian is watching Jae’s lips, his long fingers, those graceful hands--as far as he’s concerned, he’s always found Jae hauntingly beautiful and intensely sexy, wonders how vulnerable this session is going to be. Jae is watching Brian too--notes the way that Brian’s ears are tipped red, the way that he starts to breathe a little harder as Jae undoes his shirt, as Jae tightens the cuffs before pulling Brian’s pants, his boxers off. He’s always found Brian sexy but had just figured that that stuff wasn’t on the table for them--them of the  _ no homo _ slumber parties and  _ dude whatever _ responses to every flirtatious thing said in public. 

“Ready?” Jae asks, rolling his sleeves up.    
  
“As I’ll ever be,” Brian says, grinning. 

“Alright.” With that, Jae pumps a good amount of lube onto his hands, uses one hand to softly stroke Brian’s cock until he grows hard against his palm--the other hand he skims over Brian’s chest, lingering at his nipples until they stiffen under his touch. “Good?”

Brian nods, his head tilting back as Jae strokes him longer, going from the tip to the shaft to the base and then back again. “Fuck--yeah, fuck that’s good--”

Jae grins, takes more lube onto his palm and focuses this time on the head of Brian’s cock, playing with it as he decides to be bold and lean in to suck at Brian’s nipples.

Brian lets out a moan--loud and desperate.

Jae lets go.

Brian tenses, thrashes against the cuffs, the couch.

Jae pushes him back by the shoulders, pinning him down. He lets his lips ghost against the shell of Brian’s ear.

“--you know I can’t let you cum just like that right?”

“Jae--fucking--touch me--” 

“--magic word?” Jae grins, leaning in to kiss the hollow of Brian’s neck, enjoying the way that he writhes, helplessly bucking his hips in search of friction.

“Please--”

Jae grins, starts stroking Brian again, the sound of it slick as this time he goes painfully slow, letting his thumb linger on the slit of Brian’s cock before letting go. 

“--fuck--Jae--fucking let me cum--”

“--you’re so fucking bossy,” Jae says, standing up and walking until he’s out of Brian’s grasp. “I might just leave you there.”

Brian looks up at him with eyes filled with desperation, so glassy that Jae thinks for a moment he might cry. Jae grins, watching Brian: naked but for the cuffs, thighs shaking from the stimulation, cock sopping wet from the lube, his skin blotchy red from arousal. 

“I’m sorry,” Brian whispers--and Jae knows that he’ll have hell to pay later when Brian’s back to being his bestfriend and not his fucktoy but for the moment he doesn’t care, wants to have his fun. 

“Show me you’re sorry,” Jae says, taking a step forward. “How desperate are you, BriBri?”

Brian whimpers and bucks his hips in response, moving so that the tip of his cock drags against the sofa, sending him into a fit of shivers. “Please--so--so fucking desperate--

“--fine,” Jae says, feigning exasperation. “But you’re going to have to let me take you all the way, alright?”

Brian nods in desperation, throwing his head back again as Jae starts to stroke him--this time going hard and fast, focusing on the head of Brian’s cock, going faster and faster and faster until Brian creams himself, cum dripping thick and white and hot down his shaft, the insides of his thighs. Brian cries out, his voice high and pitching and broken--but Jae doesn’t let up, keeps going until the tears brimming in Brian’s eyes spill onto his cheeks and he squirts long and far--the clear liquid spilling down his thighs, soaking the couch. 

“Fuck you--” Brian manages to get out as Jae lets him go. 

Jae lets out a small laugh. “--or maybe I’ll fuck  _ you _ one of these days.”

Brian sighs, still shaking as Jae uncuffs him. They watch the cum and piss run down Brian’s thighs. Brian looks up at him and asks the question that will begin their long spiral into each other--both of them suddenly unable to keep their hands off each other, struggling with behaving properly in public, unable to resist a hand on the waist, the squeezing of a butt cheek as they pass in the hallways. 

“Let me blow you?” 

Jae’s heart skips a beat as he undoes his pants, pulls them down along with his boxers until they pool at his knees. He’s hard, so turned on from watching Brian write and struggle, so when Brian takes his cock in his mouth, Jae feels like he might actually die, is suddenly so hard that it hurts. Brian’s mouth is so wet and warm and slick--he lets Jae’s cock come flush with the back of his throat, keeps his tongue flush with the underside of Jae’s cock, lapping at the slit.

Jae’s moans are soft but long, dragged out as the pleasure pries them from his lips. He looks down at Brian--beautiful, wrecked, gorgeous Brian as he parts his lips, the sound of Jae’s cock in his throat slick, somewhere between a moan and a choke. Softly but firmly, Jae pulls Brian’s hair back and starts to thrust slowly into his mouth, chasing his orgasm until he’s cumming in Brian’s mouth, Brian leaning in to swallow his load, pursing his lips against Jae’s cock to make sure not a drop is wasted. 

“Jesus, Bri,” Jae says as he pulls softly out of Brian’s mouth. “You’re crazy.”

Brian grins. “Look who’s talking.” 

In a moment of coy fondness, Jae leans in, tilts Brian’s chin up toward him and kisses him long and torrid: tongues lapping against each other, teeth nipping at lips, sighs equal parts desire and tenderness. Both of them find their pulses racing faster than they have all evening, both of them coming to the realization that they wouldn’t do this with anyone else, wouldn’t trust anyone but each other with something like this.

It turns into a routine--a Thursday night thing that doesn’t even require a text or a forewarning. Like clockwork, Brian shows up at Jae’s at ten past six in the evening every Thursday, handcuffs in tow. The scenarios intensify: they try different toys, different methods--vibrators, shower heads, stimulation gel. And one night, as Brian is lying with his hands cuffed above his head in Jae’s bathtub, his thighs and cock soaked with his own fluids, his mouth still crusted with Jae’s cum, he makes a request that changes everything.

“Jae?”

“Mmmm?” Jae is rolling tissue up to clean Brian off. 

“How about next week you cum in me and then fuck me until I squirt?”

“Jesus Christ, Brian,” Jae says, but already a smile is forming on his lips, already his cheeks are blushing pink--and Brian knows the answer is yes. 


	3. Chapter 3

It’s the first time that they take it to the bedroom and the first time that either of them are nervous in a way that’s deeper than they were before. After he’d made the request, after Jae had said yes, only then did it occur to Brian that what he’d asked for was basically for his bestfriend--pretty much his  _ person _ , the guy whose name was on his  _ In Case of Emergency, contact:  _ on his medical forms--to fuck him. 

And after Jae had gone shopping for all the things they needed--in particular, an extra-absorbent towel to put down on the bed because otherwise they wouldn’t have anywhere dry to sleep--and called Brian to ask about the question of the cumming and the condoms give his request and they’d both agreed they would do it without because neither of them were going to fuck anyone else anyway--hadn’t fucked anyone else since they started jerking off with one another anyway, Jae finds himself wondering about what all of this means, finds himself wanting to know for the first time since they’d started not just whether or not Brian wants him but whether or not Brian feels the way that he does. 

The first part is easy, part of the routine that they’d built up over the past month or so. Jae cuffs Brian to the headboard, teasing him, driving him to the edge and back until he’s a crying, whimpering mess. Jae playing with Brian until he cums, until he creams himself--but this time Jae doesn’t go the extra mile, this time, Jae takes off his clothes, too. 

This time, Jae kisses Brian tender and torrid--and Brian kisses him back. The kisses aren’t desperate or whimpering, not begging for anything, only deep and heartfelt. 

When they pull away, Brian looks up at the cuffs.

“Hey Jae?”

“Mmmm?”

“Could you uncuff me?”

Jae tilts his head in wonder, a hand poised over the pump bottle of lube. “You okay?”

Brian nods. “Yeah it’s just--I’d like to be able to put my arms around you.”

“Oh,” Jae says, smiling despite himself, his heart flooding with warmth. “Yeah of course. Hold on.” 

Softly, he undoes the cuffs and for a moment, they just watch each other in anticipation: Brian watching Jae jerk himself off, this time not at the corner of his eye, but dead-center--relishing the shy look of arousal that comes across Jae’s face when Brian tells him how good he looks, how he just can’t wait for his cock, can’t wait for him to be inside him. Jae watching the way that Brian’s hips come up to meet him as he opens Brian up: licking his hole up slick and then tracing the outline of it until it puckers and blooms, easing him into the stretch, prying him open until he’s moaning louder and louder still. 

And then Jae is pushing into Brian softly at first, slowly--Brian letting out the most broken of whimpers because Jae feels so fucking good, is too much and just right at the same time. Jae finds himself having to slow down, having to take deep breaths because Brian is hotter and wetter and tighter than he ever could have imagined. They go slow but deep, Jae keeping a firm hand on Brian’s cum-streaked belly, the other holding Brian’s knee up to get him open wider. 

And then Jae sees it: Brian starts to get hard again, his cock starting to stiffen against his belly. Then he goes faster, faster, working himself up to the edge, until he feels his climax building in his gut.

“I’m going to cum inside you then keep going, okay, baby--”

“--okay,” Brian says, bracing himself, putting his arms around Jae’s shoulders, watching his face shift in ecstasy. “Okay, I’m ready--”

Jae cums into Brian gasping, his cream hot and thick from holding back for so long. 

Brian takes the sensation of him in and presses the edges of his feet to Jae’s butt cheeks, holding him in place.

“Keep fucking me, baby.” 

So Jae does as he’s told, his whole body trembling with overstimulation, keeps thrusting into Brian, everything too much, tenfold hotter and slicker than anything he’s ever felt. Brian starts to stroke himself, starts to jerk himself off the way that he’s seen Jae do so many times before: keeping it tight, only working the head, the slit, the cusp. 

“Oh god Jae--”

“--Bri--I can’t hold off, I need to pull out--”

“--okay, okay do it--”

And with a final, brutal stroke Jae pulls out, finds himself squirting clear water all over Brian--his torso, his chest, his chin, and then Brian is squirting too, Jae’s fluid making him extra slick, spraying himself all over Jae’s thighs, his belly, his chest.

Jae collapses on top of him, both of them a mess. 

Brian pulls Jae close into the deepest of kisses--a thank you, a show of love and gratitude.

“Jae?”

“Mmmm?”

“This is going to be weird but--I think I like you. Like, like you like you.”

“I figured.” Jae grins, propping himself up on an elbow before leaning in to kiss Brian softly. “But in case you’re mega dense and couldn’t tell from the--well, you know--I like like you too, BriBri.”   
  



End file.
